1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D image display system for multi-viewing, and in particular relates to a display mode of a 3D image display system for multi-viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional 3D image display technology utilizes shutter, polarizing light, lenticular lens, or fixed grating to control right and left eye images received by a right and left eye of a viewer, respectively. The right eye images and the left eye images are combined in the brain of the viewer for 3D image effect.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a screen 12 displays a right eye image and a left eye image having a distance s therebetween. Because the eye distance Pd1 of a child in FIG. 1A is shorter than the eye distance Pd2 of an adult in FIG. 1B, the 3D image seen by the child will have a longer distance d1 than the distance d2 of the 3D image seen by the adult. In other words, the child easily feels dizzy or gets sick such as having acute concomitant strabismus due to improper 3D images. The conventional 3D image displays are designed on the basis of an average eye distance, an average watching angle, and an average watching distance of adults. The conventional 3D image displays cannot modify the 3D images corresponding to watching distances and watching angles of different ages, genders, and/or races, such that the viewers viewing the conventional 3D image displays may easily feel uncomfortable.
In Japan Patent Publication No. 2007-179059, a mobile naked-eye type 3D image display is disclosed, which includes a display panel, a light guide plate, two side light sources, and an optical film. The two side light sources are alternately turned on/off, and right eye images and left eye images are alternately outputted by the display panel. As such, the viewer at a specific position may see 3D images. Accordingly, the 3D image display cannot modify 3D images corresponding to positions of the viewers, eye positions of the viewers, a distance between the viewers and the display panel, and distances between the eyes of the viewers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,834,903, a naked-eye type 3D image display is disclosed, which includes a display panel and a lenticular lens structure. The display panel includes vertically arranged sub-pixels of red, green, and blue. The lenticular lens is parallel arranged in a period of 9 n times the number of the sub-pixels, wherein n is an integral. The screen can be divided to display nine 3D images for nine positions. However, the resolution of the 3D images is sacrificed, and viewers need to locate the specific positions to see 3D images. Accordingly, the 3D image display cannot modify 3D images corresponding to positions of the viewers, eye positions of the viewers, distances between the viewers and the display panel, and distances between the eyes of the viewers.